This application relates to the art of protective housings and, more particularly, to such housings for protecting electrical devices. The invention is particularly applicable for use in protecting electrical plug and receptacle connections, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other environments.
Environmentally exposed electrical receptacles are commonly protected by securing a protective housing to the junction box in which the receptacle is mounted. Such housings commonly include a base having a cover hinged thereto. Opening the cover allows a plug to be inserted or removed from the electrical receptacle. A slot in a lower portion of the cover peripheral wall receives the cord with a plug for allowing the cover to be closed when the plug is received in a receptacle. It is sometimes difficult to align the cord with a slot in the lower portion of the cover when the cover is being closed.
Housings of the type described commonly have an elastomeric seal or gasket between the base and cover for inhibiting entry of moisture and dirt when the cover is closed. Such seals or gaskets become ineffective with time and failure to replace same renders the housing very ineffective for its intended purpose. It would be desirable to have such a housing that did not require a separate elastomeric seal or gasket.